


A Night To Remember

by Ilikemesomuch



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikemesomuch/pseuds/Ilikemesomuch





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was finally the day. The day of the unforgettable 20's themed party. I've been dreaming of this ever since I was a kid and here I am, an 18 year old woman who's wearing a tux and still has the bangs she had when she was 7.

I looked at myself in the mirror, gave myself a smile and said, "This will be an interesting adventure."

I walked out of my hotel room and headed to the lobby to look for my friends, Fredric and Johnny. I found the two of them outside the hotel doors, I called them and we walked to my car and drove to the party which took place in a big mansion.

\--------------------------------- Time skip brought to you by Alex Turner ------------------------------------------------------------

We reached the mansion, I hear Fredric and Johnny's react by screaming like teenage girls. I chuckled and walked into the mansion. First person I see as I walk in is none other than James. "Mark!" He said as I approached him, "Hey James." Fredric and Johnny left me and James alone and ran off to the bar. I started talking to James and we went to the free drinks bar together to get ourselves some drinks. I took my usual drink a ginger ale and James ordered an iced tea. We bonded over our favorite types of iced tea and then suddenly I got a call. I took my phone out of my pocket and said, "One sec James" James nodded. I read the contact on my phone "The Best Person Ever Who I Love Dearly" I laughed remembering that Dan took my phone and changed his name to that. I answered and said, "Dan?"  
"Um Mark? Can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure"  
"Come upstairs I need your help"  
"Wait you're here?"  
"Long story, go up the stairs take three rights and go to the second room on your left"  
"On my way."  
I said bye to James, ordered two ginger ales for me and Dan and I carried them all the way to Dan's room.

I knocked the door and I heard Dan's steps, "Hey" I smiled and said, "Want some ginger ale?" Dan raised his eyebrows and said "You bet."  
"So how did you get this room?"  
"To cut the story short, Jay reserved me and some other friends rooms"  
"Cool. And why did you want me to come?"  
"I don't know how to tie a tie"  
"Let's do bow tie instead, it's more 20's"  
"Alright"  
I got up and did his bow. We headed down to see our friends and the crowd. I was about to go explore the mansion but Dan stopped me and said, "Keep your phone with you at all times, cause I'll probably want you after some time" I laughed and said, "'want you' I see you Dan I see you" We both laughed and I walked off. I spent an hour at the free bar drinking glasses and glasses of ginger ale and talked a bit with the friends who stopped by. An hour passed and I found myself sitting by the staircase with a half filled cup of strawberry flavored mojito, listening to the songs playing in the background.  
"It's the beginning of the end, The car went up the hill and disappeared around the bend" I chuckled and said "They did it! They played my song request"

I was about to start singing the song until I hear my phone ringing. I pick it up and answer, "Dan?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Staircase near the free bar"  
"I'm coming"  
"Why?"  
"I said it before"  
I ended the call and smiled, "Want you" what did he mean?

I walked to the free bar, got myself two iced Spanish's for me and Dan and I turned to see Dan looking like a mom who lost her son at the mall. "Dan"  
Dan turned around and smiled "Thought you said you were at the staircase" I nodded and gave him his drink. "So what is it?" I asked "Wanna go upstairs?"  
"Why?"  
"Headache"  
"I am a headache on my own"  
"Just come up"  
"Hold up"  
I walked to the free bar and took three glasses of ginger ales,  
"Why?"  
"Why not?"

We reached his room, both of us on his bed, bow ties open, and drinks on the night stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We reached his room, both of us on his bed, bow ties open, and drinks on the night stand.

"So what is it?"  
"I told you Mark"  
"Alright"  
I started drinking one of the ginger ales I brought with me, it was just me and him both of us being quiet and the only sounds were the sips I took from my glass and the music in the background.   
"So are you gonna do something?" I asked Dan, looking at his dark brown, wavy, short hair.  
"I have no idea"  
"Very interesting"  
\-------------------------------------------- Two more glasses of ginger ale later ----------------------------------------------------

*505 by the Arctic Monkeys starts playing*  
I stood on top of the bed, took my tux jacket off, threw my bow tie on the floor, unbuttoned three buttons, and started singing 505  
"I'm going back to 505, If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive, In my imagination you're waiting, lying on your side, With your hands between your thighs"   
Dan turned around, saw me, and laughed. I took his hand, made him stand up with me, and told him to sing along.  
"Stop and wait a sec, Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling, What did you expect?, I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck, Or I did last time I checked"  
I saw his handsome smile, saw him copy my moves, taking his jacket off, untying his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt slightly.  
We sang the song better than Alex Turner could, "I'm going back to 505, if it's a seven hour flight to a forty-five minute drive" Dan fell on the bed and I went to take a sip of my last cup of ginger ale, Dan continued singing and I laughed at his impression. 

\-------------------------------------------- one glass of ginger ale later ------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Dan were on the bed again, Dan singing songs and me looking to see the notifications on my phone. "13 Missed Calls From Fredric"  
"Holy ****" I said jumping up,  
"What?"  
"Fredric"  
"And?"  
"Fred never calls"  
"And?"  
"He called me 13 times"  
"Haha phone bills"  
"Dan I'll be back"  
"Mark take me"  
"Dan you'll die just by breathing the air out there"  
"I'm coming"

We both walked down to see Fredric sitting at the free bar.  
"What? You scared me!" I said walking up to Fredric who was sitting next to Alex. They both gasped when they saw me and Dan. Dan's shirt being untucked, no shoes or socks, and a slightly unbuttoned shirt. Me looking the same but my bangs are a big mess. Alex stood up and said "Daniel what is this!" Dan looked a bit scared, one of his best friends called him by his full name. Fredric started laughing so hard and said "Did you two....?"  
"Nothing happened! We sang 505 out loud and drank ginger ale" I looked at Fredric and said, "Why did you call me 13 times? You never call. What happened?"  
Fredric ordered a ginger ale, gave it to me and said "Drink this and I'll tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fredric ordered a ginger ale, gave it to me and said "Drink this and I'll tell you."

"Fredric.... I'm scared" I said following Fredric to a bunch of chairs. Fredric coughed and said "So... I.. you know"  
"I have no idea what you mean"  
"I kissed someone"  
I gasped and said, "WHO"  
"So when you and Dan were in the room, at like 12:20am I lost Johnny and I saw James"  
"And?"  
"Let's just say..... someone really gave us a lot of drinks at that time"  
"What else?"  
"And well James kissed me"  
I rubbed my eyes and said, "This isn't a dream?"  
".....No"  
"Oh........James"  
Fredric looked slightly scared, he didn't know if I was mad or just confused.  
"James kissed you?"  
"Yeah"  
"Or did you kiss James?"  
"Mark...... I said it"  
"Well, good day sir"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Congratulations! You had your first kiss"  
"I thought you were gonna lecture me...."  
I kissed Fred's cheek and said "You are gay" I laughed and walked off.  
I ran to Dan and said in a bad British accent "Come here darling, let's dance around like little children" Dan laughed and said in a bad British accent "We're not darling"  
"Or shall I take you to the dining hall?"  
"Carry me like your princess"

I carried Dan all the way to the dinning hall where we saw many people who went to our high school. After all this was a high school party.  
Dan made me let him go and we tried to look like responsible adults infant of all the other students.   
\--------- Time skip cause why not-------  
Dan and I were in the middle of our conversation and things suddenly get interesting when I accidentally say  
"- And James kissed Fred" Dan stopped me and said, "Hold up. Fredric had his first kiss?!"  
"Yeah"  
"We're done with dinner"  
"What about the spaghetti?"  
"Mark you drank a lot so this is enough for you"  
"You sound so sure-"  
"Shh. Come"

Once again. It's me and Dan upstairs in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Once again. It's me and Dan upstairs in the room.

“What is it Dan?” I asked  
“He kissed James!”  
“You jelly?”  
“I- maybe”  
“Oh me too”  
“I thought you liked Alyssa?”  
“Interesting cause that my friend is a lie”  
“Mark do you even tell me the truth?”  
“I will soon”  
We both laughed, I grabbed the room’s phone and dialed the free bar. “Hi can you get four cans of red bull? Thank you”  
“Four cans?”  
“Two for me and two for you”  
“What? Why?”  
“Twister. You and me. Now”

We set up twister and things got interesting.  
“Right hand Blue”  
“Left hand green”  
“Left foot red”  
“Left hand yellow”  
“Right foot yellow”  
*a bunch more later*  
Both of us were out of breath, “when’s our red bull coming?” Dan asked  
“Should come in a few-“  
The door bell rang.

Dan opened the door and thanked the servant.  
I drank my two cans as fast as I could and all Dan did was question my abilities.

________ time skip brought to you by nestle ____

It was 3 am believe it or not people were still in the mansion. It’s been 30 minutes since me and Dan drank the energy drinks and well, I didn’t even realize that we were on the floor playing x o. After I came to my senses I said, “Dan I have something to tell you”  
Dan startled said, “yeah?”  
“I like you”  
“Me too”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah”  
“Alright cool”  
I got so bored of my outfit I decided to take a shower and change into some pjs which they happened to have.  
——-time skip brought to you by head and shoulders——  
Dan decided to do what I did but when he got out of the shower I—.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dan decided to do what I did but when he got out of the shower I held his waist and pushed him closer to me, he smiled and was about to say something until I leaned in for a shot kiss. “Sneaky” he whispered into my ear,  
“I’m going down to get myself a cup of tea, it’ll keep me relaxed” I said while opening the door.

I reached the free bar, got myself some milk tea and sat down in the lounge enjoying the music they played. Finally some slow jazz, the crowd was a tiny bit less than when I first saw them (even thought it’s 3:30).

James saw me and decided to sit with me,  
“I see you’re wearing your pjs” James said  
“No, they’re a special pair of comfortable tuxedos” I said before wheezing so hard I could barely breath.  
“So... you’re not drunk are you?” I asked james trying to make him remember the kiss,  
“Ah right, I was on a lot of iced tea”  
“Sure”  
“What about you and Dan? You’ve been in the room for a while”  
“We played twister and x o”  
“Just that”  
“Yes”  
“Nothing else?”  
“Nothing else”  
“You sure?”  
“Very”  
“A hundred-“  
“James? I didn’t do anything”  
“Alright”  
James walked away and I stayed sitting and sipping on my tea.

Dan saw me from across the lounge and gave me one of his “I see you” looks, I smiled and waved. And I decided to go back upstairs since I had a lot of drinks and food and did a lot today.


End file.
